


The Truth is In Here

by further



Category: Californication (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Meta, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/further/pseuds/further
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always Fox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth is In Here

As Californication zeroes in on the end of its 4th season on Showtime, I find myself unable to go on tuning in every week for more of Hank Moody's aging hipster trainwreck pose.

Alas, this is a realization that I can feel none too smug about. After all, it took me 8 whole half-hour episodes to admit to myself that in its first three seasons, this increasingly sad LA snarkfest had already pulled itself about as girdle taut as its limited elasticity would allow.

This sudden and yet now totally obvious insight has not only drummed up the specter of diminishing returns for the remainder of this season, it has also managed to dull-up the shine I had taken to the previous three.

Frankly, as a character, Hank has reached his climax, as it were, and he seems to have done so without me even noticing until long after it was all over but the shouting.

I reckon if I weren't so annoyed, I'd have to at least give everyone involved props for sustaining such a one note Post-Boomer ne'er-do-well so long. Good on ya, gang. And I'd also have to add praise for all the long and short term characters that orbit Hank's burnt out star. My heart is especially and regularly stolen by daughter Rebecca "Becca" Moody (Madeleine Martin), and Marcy Runkle (Pamela Adlon), Hank's ex's go-to homegirl.

But the strain of Hank as the series' main attraction has now become so unyielding and unwieldy that no amount of give from the rest of this ensemble can ease the way forward. My considerable intelligence has slowly caught up to the fact that it is being insulted. And though it may take a shamefully long time for my smarts to rise up to their full height and look down upon a thing, once it has done so, really, matters are out of my hands.

And so, to you, Hank Moody, you exhausting cliché, I can only say Whatevs.

And as for David Duchovny, who was originally the reason I bothered to show up for anything with such a stupid name.

Well.

I realized something about you, too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~2011


End file.
